Finding a friend in a war zone
by Spartan10007
Summary: What if Requiem wasn't the only forerunner planet still in existence. If so who would be in charge of finding them. This is the story of Serpent Squads leader, Spartan-SV21, who will unknowingly find a friend in a war zone. This is my first Halo fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Edit: 10/11/15

* * *

One night in the cold depths of outer space a gigantic ship known as the Nevont is currently making its way into an uncharted area of the galaxy. Which appeared to be far away from any UNSC military base. Checking the ships hardware and mechanics is the Chief Technician, Gypsee. To the left of her, checking the pelican interface is an engineer named, Jimmy. After a few momentsof silence, Jimmy decided to try and make conversation with Gypsee.

"So...ma'am?" He begins slowly, trying to judge her reaction, "What do you think of the spartans on the ship?"

Gypsee, not wanting to waste her time talking with him stiffly says, "They're alright"

"Did you hear about the Serpent Squad leader?" He asks expectantly. Jimmy is making the the mistake many of the new recruits do, he's gossiping. Everyone that had served a considerable amount of time aboard the ship has the highest respect for what the crew considered to be "their spartans". Jimmy didn't know Gypsee well enough to speak so personally with her. He also failed to notice her growing agitation.

"Yes," She replied sharply, "What about him?"

"He seems to serious" Jimmy commented, wishing Gypsee would fill him in on the mysterious spartans. "I wonder why he doesn't relax when off duty. Even his squad does something to take the edge off"

"You don't want to know" Gypsee whispers to herself, but with Jimmy hearing it anyways.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have time to spare, so if you're quiet _Corporal_, then I'll tell you...understood!"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good...now it all began a few years ago, when the Nevont was still fitted for battle..."

* * *

[A few years ago]

It could be considered a routine night aborad the Nevont. The ship's goal was to explore and search for any other Shield Worlds that could have possibley gone unnoticed by both the UNSC and the Covenant. Gypsee was currently stationed in the Engineering Bay where she was watching over the ship's engine controls and making sure everything was functioning properly. It was all going well, until the ship came to a sudden halt, and the alarm started screaming.

*_Warning, Approaching un-identified planet. Brace for impact, repeat Brace for impact_*

"What the hell!?" Gypsee yells as she began searching the many screens that lined the walls for an answer. Each one read the same thing, static. After assigning someone to keep watch of things, she left the Engineering Bay and headed to the Bridge.

Once she arrived, she was met by a familiar sight, a spartan line up. This was a common occurance whenever the ship was faced with a problem that couldn't be handled from space. As she approached the captain, he was finishing debriefing on of the squads aboard the Nevont, Serpent Squad.

"Dismisses" The captain says with a salute

Each spartan salutes him in return as they leave the bridge while the captain shifted his view to the large window. On the way out, Gypsee notices the leader of Serpent Squad, Spartan-SV21, walk past without his helmet on. He has a scar on the left side of his face that runs down the whole side of his face. Something about his seemed familiar, but she brushed off the feeling as she approached the captain again.

"Captain" Gypsee greets with a salute

"Major" He greets with his own salute, "What may I help you with?"

"Sir, what happened to the ship? All of the equipment is going haywire"

"Well, putting it short, we found our objective"

"You mean..."

"Yes Major, another Shield World...except..."

"What is it, sir?"

"Apparently, there are large spore clouds hovering right outside atmo...and unfortunately...I know what that're composed of"

"What? Uh, sir" Gypsee asks, the concern for the crew evident in her voice

"Only two words..." The captain states. He then turns his head to face Gypsee. He looks her in the eyes and she can see fear, and can understand why as he says the two words she will never forget.

"...the Flood"


	2. Chapter 2

"The flood!? On a forerunner planet? Weren't all flood reminents wiped out when the master chief destroyed the third halo?" Gypsee says. "Apparently not" replied the captain. The ships A.I. then appeared on a console next to the captain, the crew called it Blitz, due to the fact that it always wanted to complete the task at hand quickly and thoroughly. "Captain" it said "All Spartan squads are ready for deployment except for Serpent squad, due to their pelican being damaged. It could take some time." "Time isn't a luxury that we have right now" the captain said. "Sir. What if I got to work on the pelican, it would save time and get the Spartans into the fight faster" "How long do you estimate the repairs will take Gypsee?" "About an hour or so sir, depending on how up to date the equipment is" Gypsee said, joking about equipment. "Just get it done" "Yes sir" Gypsee then leaves the Bridge and heads towards the hanger, or what was left of it.

Once she entered the hanger she could see the damage that had been done to it. A landing pad had been obliterated and there were injured personnel being carried off in stretchers, and some being trapped underneath destroyed debris. Gypsee then saw the pelican that she had the work on, one if it's wings was nearly broken off and an engine was smoking. "Looks easy enough" Gypsee said. She began to maneuver her way through the chaos that took place and made it to the ship. Once she got a good look at the wing she began to take some tools out that would confuse anyone who didn't know what they were for.

Just as Gypsee predicted, the repairs took about an hour. As she was leaving she saw the leader of Serpent Squad loading his troops into the now fixed pelican. "Alright, Polonsky get your sniper and get in the pelican" "Yes sir". As soon as the fourth, and last, Spartan was loaded he looked towards Gypsee and yell "Thanks for the repair job" before walking into the pelican as the pad began to move downwards, ready to depart. "You welcome" Gypsee yelled back as it sank into the ship. Gypsee then proceeded to leave the hanger to move to the engineering bay to see what she could do there. As soon as she got there and saw the similar chaos that she had seen in the hanger she thought to herself, "This is gonna be a long day".

* * *

As the pelican started to leave through the open hatch of the ship he Spartan SV21 looked at his men through his visor. On his right was his second in command, Jack, one of his best friends from the academy. They had gone through hell and back together and Jack always seemed to find hope in a dire situation. To the left was Josh, the demolitions expert, he once bragged that he could defuse a covenant bomb in under 10 seconds and under pressure. Of course, none of the other team members wanted a demonstration. Cleaning his rifle, was Polonsky, he was the replacement for the previous sniper that was killed by the end of a gravity hammer. The last person, in the cockpit, was Jenny, although most of the crew saw her as one of the best pilots she was actually SV21's long lost cousin, who had been presumed dead, from a planet that had been glassed by a covenant fleet. After going through extreme hardships, she was finally able to be placed in the spartan program. After serving with her squad, for a 5 month period with some fighting experience under her belt, she was finally promoted to lieutenant and put into a new unit. Not her cousin's, but still, she could follow his career and see him once in a while.

Back on the pelican, Gypsee made her way to the cockpit and watched the pilot dodging masses of spore clouds.

"Ma'am" The pilot said.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna need a clear LZ to set us down. Otherwise it's too hot to set up a base and establish a forward position"

"Understood. I'll go tell SV21. Good job," she said as she left the cockpit and started towards the aft section of the ship.

She made her way quickly to the back of the ship and started towards SV21. Once she got to him she began to brief him about the situation.

"Apparently we need to clear out a couple of hostiles before we can bring in the combat controllers."

She said. "OK, everyone get set for battle" He said, it had been a pretty boring ride and he was ready for a little action. After everyone was ready the pilot opened the back of the ship, letting them jump off the ship onto the flood infested planet.

Once they were foot wet, almost literally, they began the make a small perimeter around the area. After scouting the area, and not seeing anything at the moment they decided to order in a fire base from the ship. While it was coming down and being constructed, two more pelicans dropped in three squads of marines, equipped with flame based weaponry. They were armed with flamethrowers and had incendiary ammo for their ammunition instead of standard rounds.

"OK, as soon as the base is finished I want warthogs out here so we can get a better range of the area" SV21 said.

"Sir, yes,sir!" the marines replied before hurrying off to set up defenses around the base. Meanwhile Josh and Polonsky were chatting together about what kinds of enemies they would be up against.

"So," Polonsky said. "What do you think is out there anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know, but we're probably gonna find out whether we want to or not."

Jack then walked by then with his machine gun in his hand, "Can't wait to try out this gun, one hell of a turkey shooter."

"Yeah you would say that wouldn't you." The SV21 had walked up behind them and gave Jack a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Once the firebase was made it started to produce as many warthogs as needed for a full recon sweep.

"OK everyone," The SV21 addressed the marines and his squad from the top of a warthog. "I need my squad the get into a warthog to find a proper area for a forward command center. Once we find one we'll call in pelicans to transport marines to the site. That's all for now. Good luck and dismissed." Then he jumped into the driver's seat of the warthog and began to drive off with his squad following behind.

As they drove away he thought to himself, This is going to be interesting.

A.N. Lets see if anyone can tell where I got Polonsky from. Also I have read the two reviews and I am aware of the other forerunner planets besides Requiem. Besides this is a fanfic, it doesn't have to be accurate and I don't see why it matters.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. My posts may be a bit sporadic so if it takes to long then I apologize. Anyways here's Chapter 3 and read on.

* * *

As Spartan SV21 and his squad drove through the flood infested landscape he couldn't help but wonder, why they hadn't run into something by now?

"Hey SV21," Jack yelled from his own warthog.

"What is it Jack?" SV21 yelled back.

"When are we going to run into something what we can shoot? I'm bored."

"How the hell should I know, keep your head on Jack I'm sure that we'll run into something eventually."

Unfortunately for SV21 he was right. After another 5 miles they see a figure limping across the path. With no idea of what to do they all slowed they vehicles to a stop and exited them. Probably not the best idea, but they decided that it would be safer if they stuck together. Once gathered together they start to approach the limping figure cautiously.

"Hey" A marine yelled. "Do you need any help"

The figure only stopped and turned in their direction. They could finally make out what the figure looked like. It looked as though its gut was completely sucked into itself and the head was merely hanging to the side while tendrils were sticking out of its neck.

This caused some of the marines to cringe, "What the fu-" SV21 was about to say before it let out a large wail. Everyone had to cover their ears to prevent themselves from going deaf.

"RRAAAAAHH-"

It was cut off when a gunshot was heard. Everyone looked to see Polonsky aiming his sniper where the things head should have been.

"Finally, damn thing wouldn't shut up"

"Hey, why didn't you let me shoot it" Jack said humorously.

"OK, check the body for any identification." SV21 said, getting everyone organized again.

As 4 of the marines started towards the body, SV21 gathered his Spartans around for a meeting.

"OK, it appears that we're not going to get off of this planet without a fight, so get into your warthogs and be prepared to return to base. As soon as I check in with the marines we're done".

A chorus of enthusiastic, "Yes, sir!" Answered before they headed towards their separate vehicles.

"Hey, Sergeant Major." Jenny yelled.

"Yes, Lieutenant," SV21 replied.

"Don't get yourself killed; I don't want to lose my cousin a second time."

"Heh, me either Jen, me either," SV21 said as he headed towards the 4 marines and Jenny went to her warthog.

"Ok soldiers, what did you find?" He asked.

"Sir," he replied. "We have unfortunately found nothing that could benefit us."

"OK, get loaded up into the warthogs it's time to go." SV21 said responded as he led them back to base.

As they loaded up they failed to notice the tendrils beginning to move. As they drove off they were unknowingly being followed by creatures.

The ride back to the base was long and uneventful. As they entered their base zone they noticed base turrets being constructed as if they expected trouble. Once the warthogs were parked they unloaded the soldiers who went to their barracks, except for the leader of the squad. SV21 had to report to the captain of the Nevont on his findings.

Once in the CIC he started up an uplink to the ship's bridge.

On the ship, Gypsee is assisting the captain in pulling reports from each sector. Some had nothing to report, some would say that they met little resistance, and some would say that they were attacked. All of these came in by message at the same time.

"Didn't anyone actually try to establish an uplink instead of sending messages to the ship," Gypsee thought to herself while transferring message after message on the console to the captain who was quickly skimming them over and moving onto another one. It was going like that for 2 hours straight until…

"Sir." Gypsee said.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"I'm actually receiving a transmission for Sector S. Orders, sir?"

"Send it to my console. I'm getting tired of looking through messages."

Gypsee then connected the uplink to the captain's console and SV21 appeared on the screen. Surprised that the new squad would actually use this type of communications method, Gypsee forgot about the messages and watched the conversation going on.

"Captain," SV21 said, with a salute.

"Sergeant Major" he replied impatiently returning the salute. "How goes your sector?"

"Well sir, he started. On a patrol we ran into an insurgent"

"Do you know who it was?" The captain asked, although he already knew the answer, even if SV21 didn't.

"No sir, we think that it is some sort of infection though. We have yet to uncover more about these creatures."

"Hmm…well, thank you for checking in Sergeant Major. That is all." The captain replied and closed the channel.

Once the transmission ended the captain saw Gypsee looking at the console. An idea came to his mind. "Lieutenant," he said.

Startled Gypsee quickly looked up, "Yes Captain?"

"How would you like to get your feet wet?"

"Sir?" she replied, her eyes wide. The captain wasn't much for joking around.

"It would only be temporary."

"Well Captain, I'm not sure. I haven't really been that often and you know that."

"I do know but I need someone on the ground to collect samples for our scientists to study."

"Why can't you get one of the scientists to go then, sir?" She asked, hopefully.

"Because you and I both know that their curiosity would probably lead them and the others to their death," the captain replied.

He had a point; scientists usually tended to get over excited and tried to experiment on whatever they could without any security precautions.

"Do I have to?" She complained.

"Yes you do." The captain let out a small chuckle "You remind me of my niece, always trying to find a way out of doing something that involved the opposite of what she was accustomed to."

"Ha ha, very funny Captain. I'll go get ready for the ride." Gypsee replied as she began to pack up for the trip. She took some mechanical devices and a couple video cameras. Once packed, she made her way to the hangar. A pilot intercepted her and let her know he was in charge of getting her to the "planet". After getting in the pelican the floor began to descend. As it was lowering Gypsee wondered what new creatures she would find.

* * *

A.N. OK that about wraps up Chapter 3. Reviews would be appreciated and I'll see you later.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Yeah I didn't really specify what armor they wore did I? Hey everyone chapter 4 is up. No reviews besides the three still, wow I'm hurt. not really. I'm going to be giving Gypsee three teammates to be working with so I'll tell you about them. I'll just put the chapter underneath them.

* * *

8/14/14 A.N. OK so...yeah didn't mean to leave this for so long so...yeah sorry

* * *

Anna: Penguin Squad's leader

Specialization: Leader

Bri: The calm and more collected one of the squad

Specialization: Assassin

Heather: The tough one in the squad, she handles explosives like Josh in Serpent squad only not as destructive. Although she states to not feel anything she see the other two squad mates as her sisters.

Specialization: Explosive Expert

Kelsey: Unusually chipper and always seems to find something fun to do even when in battle. (Yeah…)

Specialization: Medic

OK, on with the chapter

* * *

On her way to the surface, Gypsee was contacted by the captain informing her another squad, call sign Penguin would accompany her while she was down on the planet. At first Gypsee was skeptical about having two squads of Spartans, thinking that it was a bit over protective, but being the Chief Technician on the ship the captain wasn't risking the chance of losing one of his best people.

After about two hours she reached the ground. The first thing she saw when the back hatch opened up was squads of marines sprinting around base and warthogs going into what looked like a garage with some of them exiting it as well. Exiting the pelican she could tell that it was also raining some sort of green liquid. Even though her armor wasn't getting melted the rain "water" was leaking into her container that had some of her equipment in it. After attempting to ask a numerous amount of marines where she was supposed to be she gave up and began wandering aimlessly around the base. After about an hour of aimlessly walking around she saw another Spartan wearing a blue Venator helmet. She then approaches him to see if he might know where she was supposed to go.

"Hey" She says

"Hey, you look new here. Need any help?" He says

"Yes actually. Names Gypsee, I was sent here by the captain to take some samples of the infected"

"So the captain sent you to this toxic paradise" he said humorously. He was relieved when she responded with a small chuckle.

"Yes that's correct" she said.

"I'll bring you to the lab then. It'll be used for it normal purposes and your sleeping quarters. Sorry if it's not that good but we're short on space at the moment."

"I understand."

After walking through the crowd and reaching the lab she saw that it was a small office like building in structure. When they went in she saw it had a couple of cabinets, probably used for samples, a desk, and a cot set up.

"Cozy" Gypsee commented, her sharp eyes scanning the small room.

"Heh, glad you like it. I need to go check in another squad so I'll see you around" SV21 says as he walks out.

"OK, see ya" Gypsee says. "Hmm...that's probably the squad I was assigned to."

After unpacking her things and organizing mechanical equipment she hears someone knocking on her door. Once she opened it she saw a Spartan with a similar helmet on only the color is red.

"What can I do for you?" Gypsee asked

"Are you Gypsee?" The Spartan asked.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"I'm Spartan AN14. You can call me Anna though."

"OK, so what's the plan for today?" Gypsee asked.

"Well the Lieutenant wants to bring my squad on a test run outside the base, and they told me to bring you along to collect samples from the infected. In my opinion the Lt. seems a bit uptight."

Gypsee then slightly chuckles.

"Don't be to rough on her. Let me get some equipment first"

Gypsee could tell that Anna and her would get along just fine.

After gathering a few mechanics Gypsee left with Anna and headed towards the garage. When they arrived she saw the three other members of Penguin Squad and the leader and Lieutenant of Serpent Squad. Once sizing up the rest of Penguin squad, Gypsee was wondering herself how they would do in battle.

"OK we're bringing you out of the base to collect some samples and knock down a couple of the infected." SV21 says

Looking Penguin Squad over, SV21 commented, "The infected are merely target practice for you. My Lieutenant will keep watch over you while I make sure the samples are collected."

"Yes sir" Penguin Squad responded in unison.

"Load up." SV21 shouted.

Once everyone was loaded up they exited the base. Checking the time SV21 saw that it was 1900 hours, meaning they had 2 hours to collect samples before the base was sealed off. After a short time they stopped the warthogs and got out.

"Listen up, we're here to test how you do in battle and to collect some samples in the process. Lets move out." SV21 stated before starting to walk towards a hill with the others following. With the rain still pouring it was harder to get up and they probably wasted a good 5 to just get up. Once at the top SV21 had Gypsee take out some equipment to hold the samples in, and had Penguin Squad make as much of a phalanx as they could with five Spartans. Once everyone was ready SV21 had Penguin Squad move forward and take down as many infected in their range before they started moving towards their position.

SV21 then had Gypsee proceed to take samples from the infected that had ceased to move. After about 30 everyone was called back to return to the warthogs.

"Everyone load up. We're done here. Gypsee how much do you have?" SV21 asked.

"About 15% of what the captain needs."

"OK, lets head out."

Once everyone is loaded up the warthogs drive off towards the base. After leaving the warthogs were parked everyone began to scatter. Each squad retreating to the barracks and Gypsee returning to the lab. The leaders of the two squads went to the CIC to report to the captain.

Once the transmission connecting to the ship cleared both squad leaders stood at attention and gave their reports.

"Sir, at the moment we have collected 15% of the total samples that you require" SV21 said.

"Good" the captain replied.

"The report my lieutenant gave me said that Penguin Squad did exceptionally well on the field today."

"Good, I'm glad I assigned them here."

After giving the last bit of information, SV21 shut off the transmission. After that both leaders left the CIC to join their squads.

"Exceptionally?" Anna says

"Hmm? oh yeah. She's not too impressed. Heh, don't worry about it though" SV21 responded.

"OK, see ya tomorrow then" Anna says as she walks into her barracks.

"See ya" SV21 replies as he also enters his barracks, ready to take a long rest after the day.

Almost asleep SV21 then heard yelling outside and a few moments later he heard gunshots. He got everyone up and ready with their armor on in a few moments. Once everyone was ready SV21 opened the door and saw marines rushing around firing their guns in the air at some sort of flying organisms.

When he looked around he saw Penguin Squad firing their weapons, they obviously heard the noise and came out to help too. SV21 then ordered his men to help wherever needed. SV21 went to Penguin Squad's leader to ask how the situation was.

"What's the situation?" SV21 asked Anna.

"Well right now no casualties have occurred, and the turrets are offline so it'll take about an hour to get them back online"

Sighing SV21 looked at the sky and knew that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

OK that's a wrap for chapter 4. Reviews would be appreciated and I'll see you later.

* * *

8/14/14 A.N. OK so I have the 5th chapter written so I'll just post that in a few days


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, man where has the time gone. Anyways, I'm back, don't know for how long, but I finally got over a little bit of writers block and a lot of life. So, on with the story. Hopefully my writing has improved.

* * *

Previously:

_"What's the situation" SV21 asked Anna_

_"Well right now no casualties have occurred, and the turrets are offline so it'll take about an hour to get them back online"_

_Sighing SV21 looked at the sky and knew that it was going to be a long night_

* * *

The base is in complete chaos. While the human and covenant like entities bash away at the closed doors, the creatures that could fly are attacking the marines trapped inside. SV21 is guarding an engineer while he tries to repair the turrets control panel. The rest of Serpent squad was spread out and attempting to take out as many of them in the air as possible while Penguin Squad is trying to eliminate the ones at the wall defenses that were trying to get in.

"Keep the wall held!" Anna yells at the marines on the wall with her

"The repairs are 80% complete sir" the engineer tells SV21 "The rest is on auto-repair. So we should be good, but I'll stay at the console just in case anything happens"

"OK, I'll send Polonsky to reinforce this position" SV21 says as he loads a few more shells into his shotgun

SV21 then runs from cover over to Polonsky who placed himself on top of a watchtower in a corner of the wall, shooting a DMR at the sky with accurate precision.

"Polonsky!" SV21 yells to him

"What is it!" He yells back

"We need you over by the console generator. If you want the turrets up and running then you'll move your ass!"

Slinging the DMR over his shoulder Polonsky jumps off the watchtower and starts to make a run for the generators. SV21 then takes up a position on another part of the wall that needed support.

Without warning a medium sized chunk of the wall to SV21's right suddenly toppled over, causing the marines on it to fall off.

"Fiken!" (A.N. It is a real word. Just look it up on Google translate, it's German)

With a hole in the wall the strange creatures started to either lumber their way in or charge over the slower ones and massacre anyone that was close to them. Acting quickly SV21 then jumps off of his side of the wall while firing off his shotgun at a rapid rate, while killing them in rapid succession.

After firing his last shell he slung his gun onto his back and pulled out a machete looking weapon. The edge of the blade is replaced with a glowing energy, similar to an energy sword. After pulling the "machete" out SV21 started to hack away at whatever creature got to close to him. Soon a few marines started to gather at his sides firing off their assault rifles, helping to lighten the number of them.

After what seemed to be about 20 minutes, SV21 could hear a loud humming sound. Taking a quick look he saw the top of a turret emerging from a small gap that had emerged behind him. After a few seconds the turret had fully emerged with a modified anti-infantry flame-shooter on its side. The turret then proceeded to do it's job and started firing away at the creatures that were coming through the gap and kept them from entering the base with the flame-shooter creating a barrier of fire in the space.

Taking a better look at his surroundings SV21 saw that all of the other turrets had been activated and were firing away the other creatures as well. Physically exhausted he then walks over to his squad and saw them cheering with Penguin squad, and both squads had taken their helmets off. Noticing his presence, Jack motioned for SV21 to join them, which he did. Once the others noticed his presence they all quieted down. Once he reached them he let out a small smirk. He then raised a fist into the air and let out a cheer, which was followed by the 2 squads. Soon the whole of the base was cheering with them, knowing that they had survived and are able to survive if they stayed strong.

After the cheering stopped SV21 gave a nod to both squads and started heading towards the CIC with Anna quickly following. Once they got inside they both decided that they would be busy with repairs so they decided to send a message to the ship. After sending the message SV21 looked at Anna to see that she was looking down in deep thought and had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, you OK?" He asks

"I'm fine, it's just...how long do you think we can last? I know that we survived the night but that was only once" She says

"I'm sure we'll be fine, we just need to step up our defenses" SV21 replies

"If you think that will help then OK" Anna replies still worried

"Hey, if you need anything, I'm here for you" He says before leaving the CIC

"Wait...what do you..." Anna starts to say before noticing that he left "...mean?"

The console then began to light up, meaning a message was sent back

* * *

After leaving the CIC SV21 then went to visit his men in their quarters. Once entering the room he saw his squad engaged in normal things to pass the time. Polonsky was cleaning out his weapons, Jack was laying down on his bunk, and Josh and Jenny were having an arm wrestling competition, and it looked like Jenny was winning.

"YEAH! 15 times in a row" Jenny yells as she slams Josh's arm down with a thud

"Yeah yeah, you just got lucky" Josh says grudgingly

"I wouldn't call it that. I've arm wrestled with Jenny before and it did not go well" SV21 says getting their attention

Hanging his head from the edge of his bunk Jack says, "Nice to see you. Don't you ever take your helmet off?"

"You know the answer to that, but anyways. I thought that with the large amount of dead creatures outside the defenses Jenny and I could get some good samples. Any volunteers?"

After a few seconds of silence Jack lifted up his hand and says, "Sure. I'm game"

"OK, lets get set then. I'll meet you both at the main gate" SV21 says before leaving the quarters

After waiting an hour for both Jenny and Jack to get their armor on all three of then left out through the front gate.

"Jeez, how many were there?" Jack asks to no one as he looks at the large amounts of bodies that lined the ground and walls

"A lot, to many to count" SV21 responds "Hey Jen, how's the collecting going?"

"Well, most of these bodies are decomposing so it's hard to get a lot. However, I might be able to get about 50% total of what the captain needs" Jenny replies

"Good, that should make him happy" SV21 replies

Once it started turning dark SV21 had the three of them return to the interior of the base. Once inside Jack and Jenny left for their barracks and SV21 went to his own private quarters. After entering his quarters SV21 went to his desk where he normally did more of his paper work, and finally took his helmet off. After flipping through a couple of papers he notices an orange colored folder. Curious, he opened it and saw that it saw information on the supposed "creatures" that they had encountered. Apparently they were called, "Flood", and the humanoid and covenant looking ones were called, Combat Forms. Another image shows a large bloated looking one labeled, Carrier Forms. Luckily they haven't met any of them yet. He did recognize the ones labeled, "Thrasher Form", though. They were some of the ones that were charging through the gap in the wall.

Starting to get tired he closed the folder and put it in a safe. He then lied down on his bunk and fell asleep after an hour or so.

* * *

In Anna's private quarters, Anna was laying down in her bunk too. Only the single thought that was going through her mind was, "What did he mean?"

* * *

OK, that's it for now and hopefully I'll be able to get a 6th chapter up but school starts soon so...yeah. Anyways, reviews would help to my anti-writers block syndrome and stay awesome everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hey everyone, jeez it's been a long time. Something I've been doing is a Stat Chart:

Reviewers: (Thank you all for reviewing. It really helps)

K-417

Mr. Dr. Medicman

Carleen

304th'sMan

Views:

363+

So...I guess I wasn't able to update this before school so...let's just start this

* * *

The next day, SV21 woke up with a yawn. Checking the time, he saw that it was still early, but decided to get up. He put his helmet and armor on and went outside. He sees the sentries walking the path on the walls and the turrets humming as they turn.

After waiting a little while, the rest of Serpent Squad came out with their own armor on. Jack gives SV21 a friendly punch to the shoulder as he leads them to a warthog. Once there, they waited for Penguin Squad, who arrived after a few minutes. SV21 went onto the Pelican with Anna to provide an overhead watch.

Gypsee was flying Pelican, and gave an an overwatch. They all decided to go Flood Hunting. They followed a couple flying flood to a large flesh structure. The flying flood were shot down by the Pelican while the Spartans charged through on their warthogs.

They skidded to a halt as the machine guns let loose on the ground units. the members of each squad started moving towards the large structure. The pelican was also landed, letting the tree leaders exit. SV21 walked up to the structure while the others secured a perimeter.

He then planted an explosive charge. He then signaled them to move. Once they made it a good distance away, he detonated the charges. The explosion took out a big portion of the structure, but it was already starting to regenerate. Gypsee quickly ran up and jabbed a piece of the regrowing structure with a large syringe.

The syringe sucked up a large amount of specimens, and was pulled out when filled.

"Uh sir? We got company" Josh says to SV21 as he pulls out a rocket launcher

Gypsee looks around and sees a large group of behemoths gathering around them. Everyone took position around the Pelican and one of the Warthogs. As they started running, the Spartans started shooting. Penguin Squad focused on one at a time and was bringing them down at a steady rate. Josh started launching rockets everywhere, Polonsky started shooting what looked to be their weak spots, Jack jumped onto the turret, and SV21 and Gypsee were getting the Warthog and Pelican ready.

SV21 ordered his men and Penguin Squad onto the Pelican where Gypsee was waiting. They all ran into it except for Jack, who stayed on the turret. Gypsee took off into the air as SV21 started driving. He ran over a couple of smaller ones while Jack kept firing the turret.

Gypsee watched with concern from the Pelican, and Polonsky kept sending down rounds from the back.

"Hey Polonsky, how are they doing?" Gypsee yells

"They're holding, but it looks like they're gaining" Polonsky responds

On the Warthog, SV21 and Jack were having their own conversation.

"Jack, get the jet pack on the side of the turret and put it on" SV21 says

Jack follows his instructions, but is a bit skeptical.

"Why would I need one?" Jack asks

SV21 doesn't answer, and instead calls Gypsee on the coms.

"Gypsee, lower the Pelican, you're going to have a visitor"

Gypsee lowers it as she asks, "What are you planning?"

SV21 ignores her and tells Jack, "JUMP!", as he floors it.

Jack jet packs up onto the open hatch of the Pelican as SV21 speed the Warthog up.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Gypsee yells

"It's a method we call, "Follow the leader". Really creative, I know" Polonsky says

Gypsee shook her head in annoyance, and raised the Pelican higher. As she did this, Gypsee kept getting the feeling that something was wrong. She looked out of the window to see a hill to her side.

"Get ready!" Josh yells

Being confused, Gypsee was not prepared for the sudden weight that was placed on the back of the Pelican. She quickly tried to even it out, but the weight soon disappeared. She could hear cheering from the back and was starting to get even more confused.

"What's going on back there?"

"Our glorious leader just boarded the Pelican from a Warthog" Jack responds

"What!?"

"Yeah, it was an interesting experience"

Gypsee felt a sudden sense of relief at hearing the sound of SV21's voice. She then heard him step into the cockpit and took a seat in the chair behind her.

"Didn't think you would pull off that kind of stunt" Gypsee says

"Well, I'm a risk taker...most of the time" SV21 responds

"Heh, I can tell. You remind me of an old friend"

"Really? What was his name?"

"Winter, James Winter. Ever heard of him?"

"Hmm...I think so. Maybe he graduated with me, I don't know. Give me some time to think about it"

"Alright"

The ride back was uneventful, and they finally made it back to the base. Once there Gypsee dropped everyone off while she landed the Pelican in the Airfield.

SV21 then went to the CIC with Ann to give a brief report. Once it was made and sent, SV21 took a seat on a couple of crates as Anna lagged behind.

Anna was starting to feel a bit concerned. If SV21 had really taken a liking to her, then it could compromise everything that both of them had worked hard to achieve.

"SV21, can I talk to you?" Anna says

"Sure" SV21 responds

They walk off to the Hanger where a couple of pilots were leaving. One person had stayed behind to do some tune ups on her Pelican.

Anna pulled SV21 over to an empty Pelican and leaned against it.

"S...I know you've taken an interest in me...bit we can't do this" Anna says

"What? Why not?"

"We've both worked hard to get where we are, and I couldn't jeopardize your position"

"You're not making much sense. We can make it work, rank doesn't matter"

"S, no...I'm sorry, but..."

"...alright...OK, fine..."

Anna then walks away as SV21 takes a seat on a cargo crate. When she reaches the exit she looks behind herself to see him sitting completely still. With a sigh, she went back to her squad.

Gypsee then stepped out from the back of the Pelican and walked up to SV21. She then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You know that James guy you were asking me about?" SV21 says

"Yeah?"

"I know him, in fact, he's on this base right now"

"Really? I didn't even know"

"Well, things have been a bit hectic around here, so...I can arrange a meeting for you"

"That would be good, thanks"

"I'll send him here, to your Pelican"

SV21 then gets up and walks out, leaving Gypsee behind to ponder things. She spent the rest of her time cleaning out her Pelican, and one thing was on her mind. Why did it sound like SV21's helmet had a voice inhibitor in it?

* * *

While checking one of the engines, Gypsee heard someone walk up.

"Try getting the latest upgrade? Heard it's pretty good"

Gypsee then turned around to see SV21 behind him, only something was off about his voice.

"SV21, need anything?"

"No need for formalities" SV21 says, "I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out yet"

"What?"

SV21 takes off the helmet to reveal his face. Gypsee remembers seeing his face, only the lighting was pretty bad on the Nevont. She could actually take a good look at him. The scar was still there, he had short black hair, and black eyes. It suddenly hit her, she only know one person with that color eyes.

"...James?"

He only nods.

Gypsee slowly approaches his and reaches out a hand. She slightly pulls back when he gently takes a hold of her hand.

"When you said you were joining the UNSC...I didn't think that you were going to be a Spartan" Gypsee says

"Well...I thought that it was the best option" James responds

"Uh...hmm..."

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah...yeah, that would be nice"

James then put on his helmet as they both left the Hanger. From there they merely walked around the interior of the base, and talked about what their adventures. After a couple hours of catching up both of them headed back to their Private Quarters. They didn't get a chance to relax when the siren started screaming.

SV21 ran out with a fully loaded shotgun and machete. He ran up to a wall where marines were starting to gather. Even from a distance, they could see the swarm of Flood that were gathering.

"Shit, GET EVERYONE READY!"

SV21 then ran off to get his squad while the turrets were being brought up. Once everyone was assemble they each took up their positions. Polonsky placed himself at the highest point with a Sniper Rifle, DMR, and Battle Rifle. Jack and Jenny went with SV21 to the walls. SV21 saw Gypsee in armor and holding two SMG's.

Nodding to himself, SV21 put the Shotgun away and pulled out a Magnum. Once the Flood started charging, all long-ranged weapons fired, which did little. Once they got close enough everyone else started firing. Once the Flood got close enough, some of them started jumping the wall. A couple of unfortunate marines were mauled by the overwhelming forces, but their killers were massacred by the surrounding marines.

SV21 put the Magnum away and pulled out his Shotgun. He could see Thrasher Forms pounding at the walls, and tossed a couple grenades down. The Thrasher Forms were blown away from the wall, which caused them to crush a couple of the smaller Flood Forms.

Soon it got to the point where Warthogs had to be brought out in case things got bad. And that was a good move, since a couple Carrier forms blew up by a wall and completely decimated it. Everyone fell back to the Warthogs for a final stand. As the Warthogs started firing, Polonsky started talking to SV21 through their helmets.

"SV21, we've got a problem"

"What is it?"

"Umm...we've got a whole lot of Flood coming after us"

"How many?"

"e may need to evacuate to Sector R"

"That bad?"

"Yeah, and we'd better hurry"

"Alright, keep me updated on their movements"

SV21 then had Gypsee round up the pilots. Once the Pelicans were set, everyone started loading up.

"Polonsky, time to go" SV21 says

Polonsky then climbed down from his perch and ran onto a Pelican with his other Squad mates and Leader. The Pelicans then lifted off and headed towards Sector R. Serpent Squad's Pelican, piloted by Gypsee, was the last to leave, only once they made it outside, a tentacle burst through the ground and latched itself onto the back.

"Shit, get that thing off us!" Gypsee yells

Jack tried to get a shot on it, but it kept moving around, making it very difficult to hit.

"I can't get a bead on it!"

"I can handle this" SV21 says as he pulls out his machete

"Uh, S? What are you doing?" Jenny says

"I can take care of myself. You just take care of yourselves"

SV21 then jumped off and carved his way down the tentacle. The tentacle let go, which allowed them to escape. SV21 landed on a Warthog with it's turret still intact. He quickly jumped in the driver seat and drove it into the main base complex. He then put the base on lockdown as more Flood starting coming.

He quickly shot off a couple shells into the Flood got close, and looked for a place to wait out the Flood

* * *

Feeling the tentacle release, Gypsee flew after the other Pelicans.

"Phew, almost thought we wouldn't make it" Gypsee says with an exhale of relief

When she didn't hear a reply, she started getting worried.

"Hey guys, everything alright back there?"

She expected some sort of humorous reply from James, but there was none. The rest of the flight was in tense silence. Finally they made it to Sector R, which looked like a Prison and Fortress. Once the Pelican landed, Gypsee immediately rushed into the back to see what was going on.

All of Serpent Squad seemed to be there, except for their leader.

"Where's Ja-uh, SV21?" Gypsee asks

"He...the ruddy hero" Jack says

"He helped us escape" Jenny says

Josh nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Gypsee asks

"It means...that he's still at that base"

Gypsee froze at that.

"I...uh, I don't feel so good"

"We should probably get to our barracks" Jenny says

All of them un-loaded and headed towards the Barracks. Unfortunately, Jack heard the sound of Serpent Squad's competitors.

"Well well well, look who we have here"

"Stow it Carter, we don't need to hear it" Josh says

"Oh? What's got you in such a bad mood?" Carter says, "I heard that you couldn't take the pressure in Sector S. Maybe you should just leave it to the real soldiers"

"Oh that's rich, save it for someone who cares" Jack says

They all walked off and ignored Carter's jeering.

"So who was that?" Gypsee asks as they walk into their room

"Oh him? That's just Carter. He's always been our competition, so nothing to bad" Jenny says

"Beside the fact that he has a stick up his ass, he's harmless" Jack inputs

They all found themselves bunks and laid down for the night.

"_Dammit James. Why do you have to try and save everyone_?" Gypsee thinks as she lets the calm feeling of sleep overtake her. They would all need to be well rested for the next day.

* * *

A.N. And cut. OK, that's it for this chapter. So...I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. And even if you don't celebrate Christmas, have a happy holiday.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hello everyone, time for the next chapter. But first the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

465+

So everyone made a getaway while SV21 (James) stayed behind. Let's see where this goes

* * *

Serpent Squad was a bit saddened at the absence of their leader, but they didn't let it consume them. They helped around Sector R wherever they could, and let Gypsee tag along. They are currently sitting on their bunks waiting for sleep to come. Gypsee enters and takes a seat on SV21's bunk.

"Hey Gypsee" Jack says

"Hey" Gypsee responds, "I was told that the team "Devil's Toy's" is going to be going on an annihilation mission to Sector S."

"Dammit. Looks like Carter's going to try claiming glory...AGAIN" Jack says

"I could give him a present in his bunk," Josh says with a smirk

"Not yet" Jenny says, "Let's ask the superior to join the mission"

"Alright" Jack agrees, as does everyone else

All of them then head to the CIC, fully geared. Once they entered, they demanded to go on the mission, and Josh nearly blew the building up. The threats seemingly did the job since they were allowed to go.

They waited by Gypsee's Pelican before getting the green light to go. From the air, Gypsee could see Carter's Pelican flying a few feet away. Soon they were hovering over the remains of their base. Disgusting looking tentacles and Combat Forms surrounded it. One or two carrier forms could be seen as well, but looked dormant.

Gypsee noticed the entrances to the base were sealed shut, and there were bio-structures that were clinging to it. She breathed a small sigh of relief, and hoped that James was lucky enough to seal himself in the base.

"Does anyone read me?" A voice says through the receiver

"SV21, do you copy?" Gypsee hears Jenny say

"Hey Jen, good to hear your voice"

Both teams received the transmission, and heard coughing on the other end.

"I think some of the spores went into my helmet. I might be infected"

"What? No, we're getting you out of there" Gypsee says

"Heh, I hope you do. This is a shitty way to die"

SV21's line went dead, and Gypsee quickly flew her pelican around the roof of the base. Carter's Pelican flew above the Flood and started firing at them. Finally taking notice, the Flood started attacking both Airships.

"What the hell are you doing Carter?" Jack yells over the comms

"You heard him; he's infected, so we need to purge this area, along with him." Carter responds.

Carter's Pelican's back hatch opened up as they started pushing a bomb out of the back.

"Oh shit, fly away! That's one of the new Incendiary Bombs!" Josh yells.

"We can't just leave Ja-S," Gypsee says, clutching the yoke with a firm grip, "Not again..."

"Gypsee, we can come back for him later. S is a tough bastard, so he'll survive this," Jack says

"Alright..." Gypsee says, very reluctant to leave him behind

"Just fly a couple of miles away from the explosion, then we can go back" Josh says, "It has a 5 mile radius, so I suggest we go now!"

Gypsee then flew away a good distance. They could see Carter's Pelican leave as the bomb started counting down. The bastards were lucky as the bomb went off. An inferno of fire consumed the entire area, leaving a large scorch mark in its place.

"OK, let's go, and quickly, Carter's Pelican is circling around" Jack says

Unfortunately, Gypsee landed them just as Carter and his team unloaded. Serpent Squad ran out, and Jack nearly shot Carter on the spot.

"Who gave you permission to drop that bomb Sergeant?" Gypsee yelled

"Our superior, Lieutenant Rich" Carter responds

"That cock-sucker?" Josh says, "He doesn't deserve that rank, or the right to live for that matter"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Gypsee asks, fearing the answer

"He sent a whole Platoon of marines with all of the Spartans on a suicide mission to re-take a base that a group of insurgents had taken" Jack says, "Unfortunately no one knew that they would be as strategic as they were, and almost everyone in the Platoon was killed, and most of the Spartans were marked MIA"

Gypsee just stood there in shock, but noticed the look on Jacks face meant there was more.

"What aren't you telling me?" Gypsee asks

"Well...Serpent Squad was the only full squad that hadn't lost anyone. It was a sad and depressing day for everyone"

Gypsee stood in anger and sadness. No wonder the Captain favored the Serpents. She then noticed that Carter and his men had walked over to the debris of the building, and had their weapons out.

"Hey Josh, is there a chance that any Flood could have survived that blast?"

"Highly doubtful Gypsee, I've seen it, and tested in, but on a simulation of course. Why do you ask?"

Gypsee then points over and where Carter is.

"He isn't..." Josh adopts a pissed off look as he started walking over, with everyone else in tow.

"Carter! What do you think you're doing?" Jack yells

"Our orders are to keep the infection from spreading. And this needs to be done" Carter responds

Both squads point their weapons at each other, tension high in the air.

"Uuugghh..."

A voice could be heard from under some rubble.

"Can someone get this crap off of me?"

"James..." Gypsee whispers to herself as she tries to approach him

Rick, one of Carter's men, shot a few bullets at Gypsee's feet, causing her to back up.

"Don't even try," Rick says.

"This is a waste of time," Carter says as he approached the rubble that James is under. He then fires a couple rounds from his magnum into the earth. A loud scream could be heard from underground, making it know that Carter hit his target.

"You'll be put under trial as a traitor Carter," Jack says.

"As the saying goes, 'Dead men tell no tales'" Carter then lifts his gun and prepares to fire, but notices something, "Hey, where'd Polonsky go?"

A sniper shot could be heard as the bullet sailed through the air and knocked the SAW out of Rick's hands. More shots could be heard as all of them were dis-armed, and quickly surrounded. Polonsky dis-engaged his Cloak and walked down from a mound of debris.

"Gypsee, check on S" Jack says

Gypsee complies as she rushes over where James is, and sees small droplets of red and black powder from the gunshots. She quickly tosses the ruble aside to reveal the bloodied body of James. His shield had been de-activated due to the explosion, and was lucky to be alive. She could see the blood mainly focused around his left shoulder, so he was even luckier.

"James..." Gypsee says

"Hey...who shot me?" SV21 asks

"It doesn't matter; we're getting you out of here"

Gypsee carefully lifts him up, with the assistance of Jenny, and loads him onto the Pelican. Serpent Squad knocked out Carter and his men, and loaded up themselves. Gypsee piloted her Pelican and flew them back to Sector R.

Upon landing, SV21 was rushed to the Hospital in order to give him a check over. Serpent Squad waited in their Barracks in tense silence. Soon a doctor sent for them, and they quickly responded. They were all told that he was lucky to be alive, and that only one person should see him for the moment.

Gypsee was volunteered by Jenny, of course, and was led into a small room. SV21 was laying down on a medical cot, with his helmet on, naturally. She slowly approached him and took a seat on a chair next to the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," the doctor says

The door shut with a click, leaving the two to themselves.

"Take the helmet off" James says.

Gypsee tentatively releases the side clamps, and pulls the helmet off. She looked into James' eyes, and remembered their past. She remembers, as children, how he would always be there for her whenever she wanted a friend, and how sad she felt when he left to join the UNSC. She didn't do much of anything after that, but after a week of depression, she decided to join herself, and maybe they would see each other again, and they did.

"It looks worse than it is" James says with his usual smirk

"You had me worried..." Gypsee says

"Hey, you know I'm a fighter"

James pats next to his cot, and Gypsee takes a seat next to him. He then closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Jack and the others knew SV21 was in capable hands, so they went to a make shift bar to have a couple of shots before he got out of the Hospital. Once there, they order a couple of drinks and take a seat at one of the many tables. Unfortunately, they didn't notice Carter and his men walk into the bar with an aggressive look on their face.

Once he noticed Serpent Squad, he did something stupid, and hit Josh on the back of his head with a bottle. Looking bored, Josh looks behind him and stand up.

"Wanna try that again?" Josh says

"Ooooh, wrong person Carter" Jack says, scanning through a couple song lists, "Perfect timing"

Once it starts, Josh gives Jack a questioning look, to which he merely shrugs. Looking back at Carter, he cracks his knuckles and waits for them to make the first move. (A.N. Try listening to either "The Natives" or "Lights Out") Carter threw the first punch, which was caught easily.

Two other members of Carter's Squad rushed Josh, but one was kicked into a table while the other was head butted. Josh threw Carter at the other member. The member that was thrown into the table ran at Josh, lifting up a wooden chair. Josh merely took the chair and broke it against the member's head.

Carter and the others tried taking him all at once, but Josh took a drink from his own bottle before smashing it against the closest member, uses him as a weapon. The member was thrown against Carter and the other member, knocking them down.

Josh then took a seat and poured a drink into his cup with another bottle. Jack turned off the music and clinked his glass with Josh.

"Badass" Jack says, "Although I'm not sure that they're done yet"

Carter tossed the guy off him and got up with the other member. He pulled a combat knife from a hidden sheath under his shoulder and held it so that the blade was facing down. The other member took his own blade out as well. Both charged at Josh. The man was ready for them. Then someone tossed a grenade in the air, which went unnoticed by everyone but Carter.

As Carter moved in to strike, he kicked the grenade and abruptly stopped, causing the other member to run into him, knocking them both down. Swearing Carter tossed his knife and noticed with another curse that it merely bounced off Josh's armor with a clang.

"If you're done playing then come at me," Josh says with a dismissive wave of the hand

Annoyed, Carter tried hitting Josh in the head again, but his fist was caught when he went for the swing. Josh abruptly stood up, throwing Carter into the other member.

"Hey Jen, want to get a hit in?"

Jenny got up and walked over to Carter, who was trying to get up. She kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"That's for my cousin," Jenny sneers and walks back to her seat.

All the while Jack and Josh were watching with a humorous look, and smirks on their faces.

Jenny got up and walked over to Carter, who was trying to get up. She then kicks him in the head, knocking him out, and walked back to her seat. All the while Jack and Josh were watching with a humorous look.

"Well, that solves that problem" Jack says

The "owner" of the bar finally came out, and rubbed the front of his head in annoyance. Grumbling to himself, he had a couple of workers carry the bodies outside and back to their Barracks. He then went back through the back door to do some paper work.

* * *

Gypsee didn't know how much time had passed, but knew that she hadn't felt this content in a long time. Although they lost the base, the after affects were somewhat worth it. Besides, they could always rebuild, and make it stronger than before.

* * *

A.N. So, chapter's done. I guess I'll see ya next chapter.

Reviews would be appreciated

Stay awesome guys and gals, and I'll see you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Hey all, sorry it took so long, but school...yeah you understand. let's bring up that beloved Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None (Not surprising)

Views:

751+

So, it was brought up before that the Flood could not have breached the Shield Worlds. I'm just going with the idea that "what if" one of the worlds was invaded before it was sealed. I'm also gonna use a Halo quote, just because. Let's continue.

* * *

Gypsee woke up with a small cramp in her neck. She opened her eyes to find herself in the Infirmary, and was laying down on James' bed. She carefully got up from the bed and smiled at James' sleeping body before leaving the room. A few medics were walking around talking about something about test tubes, vials, spores.

Gypsee left the Infirmary and looked to see the 'sun' just starting to rise. Deciding to waste some time, she heads to the firing range. She wasn't that surprised to see Polonsky already there with all of the precision weapons leaning against the wall he was near.

"Polonsky" Gypsee greets

"Morning ma'am" Polonsky responds, firing off a shot from his DMR. Gypsee picked up her own DMR from a rack and moved a few feet from Polonsky. The targets were made of wood, but vital areas were covered with scrap metal. The actual shapes ranged from various aliens, to humans, to their new addition; the Flood.

Gypsee lined up the first figure in her scopes, it was a Hunter. With single shot, a metal _CLANG_ could be heard. The figure fell down from the impact. Polonsky and Gypsee kept shooting on the range until the rest of Serpent Squad found them.

"I told you he'd be here" Jenny says

"He's always at the firing range" Josh says, "And it looks like he's got company"

"Hey guys" Gypsee greets, putting the gun back on the rack, "Something up?"

"Nah, we actually decided to go on a flood hunt, so it you need some samples this would be a good time" Jack says

"Ok then, I'll go get my gear" Gypsee responds and walks off. She heads to her quarters, which turned into more of a storage room for her equipment nowadays. She grabbed some vials, a couple syringes, her magnum, and a serrated knife in case something needed to come off from the specimens. It also provided an extra sense of protection.

Serpent Squad had requisitioned a transport Warthog and were waiting for Gypsee to get there.

"So, how long do you think that we're going to be here?" Jack asks Josh

"Until Gypsee gets here" Josh responds

"No, I mean...how long do you think that we'll be stuck on this 'planet'?"

"As long as we're ordered to, so stop whining" Jenny throws over her shoulder

Gypsee could be seen with a small pack across her back, and a pistol holstered at her waist. Once she got to the warthog, they all loaded up and drove out through the front gate. They didn't have to drive that far before they found a couple of flood conjugated around a couple of stalk-like structures. The Spartans shot down the flood and cautiously approached the stalks(1).

"What do you make of this?" SV21 asks

"I don't know, looks like the eggs, but it's holding an abundance of them, which is a bit concerning." Gypsee says, pulling out a syringe, "If I can get some samples from the roots, that would be useful information"

"We'll stand guard then, pentagon formation squad" SV21 says

Serpent Squad made a pentagon shape as Gypsee stabbed the syringe into the root of the stalk and sucked out some rust colored fluid. The stalk started to sway, and fell down, which surprised the Spartans when it blew up. Gypsee backed up as infection forms started flowing out of the busted stalk. Serpent Squad shot them down and Gypsee pulled out her own Magnum and killed any of the flood that got to close.

"Alright, let's go" SV21 yells as they shot the last infector form.

Serpent Squad loaded up into the Warthog, with SV21 driving, Gypsee in the passenger seat with the samples, Jenny in the back, and Josh and Jack on the sides. SV21 slammed on the gas pedal and they were sent forward.

"Think anything heard that?" Jack says

A large swarm of fliers were seem over a small hill, which started attacking the warthog. Josh pulled out an SAW and started firing at the swarm. The swarm split in half when Josh started firing, making it more difficult to attack them all at one.

"When did they get smart?" Jack says, firing his assault rifle at one of the halves

"Just keep shooting" Jenny says, firing at the same half

The towers of Sector R could be seen ahead. SV21 nearly pushed the gas pedal through the bottom of the vehicle, as the warthog shot forward. As they neared the gate they saw it opening, and quickly braced for a hard stop.

When they went past the open gate, SV21 jammed the brake and turned the steering wheel, causing the whole warthog to nearly flip over, but stop right in the middle of the compound.

The turrets could be heard firing away at the swarm, decimating it's numbers. Once things calmed down, Jack slumped down and says, "I'm ready for a nap". SV21 laughs at bit and gets out of the warthog, along with everyone else. Gypsee took the samples to the containment unit where they would be stored while Serpent Squad left to check their equipment.

* * *

In the barracks, Serpent Squad had cleaned up and checked their weapons when Gypsee entered.

"Hey guys. Samples all loaded, and now we just wait for our next orders" Gypsee says

They all spent time talking and playing some card games before being hailed to the CIC. SV21 and Gypsee headed their and saw the leader of Penguin Squad there as well. The three watched as the Captain's face appeared on-screen.

"Good to see you all still kicking. I recieved word about what happened, and I will see to it that Carter is punished" The Captain says. He saw SV21 and Gypsee as his favorites, even though he wasn't suppose to. He had to admire their courage though, and they both had plenty of it.

"I contacted Command about our situation, and they ordered me to either seize this place or destroy it. I doubt that we can take it due to the heavy population of Flood. Therefore, I'm gathering two team to input a Havoc Nuke at the reactors"

"I volunteer my Squad sir" SV21 says

"That is appreciated Sergeant Major"

"Sir, what about the rest of us?" AN14 asks

"Everyone else is to be evacuated. Once this Shield World is destroyed, we're going to be collecting scrap to our engineers to experiment with. I trust that the samples are well protected?"

"Yes, sir. They're all set" Gypsee responds

"Good. That'll be all for now, signing off"

The Captain shut down the comm. and the three leaders left the CIC.

"AN14, get your squad ready for evacuation with everyone else" SV21 says, "I'll get my team ready for deployment"

"I'll help" Gypsee says

The two head to the Barracks and leave AN14 to inform the rest of the base. Inside the Serpent Squad Barracks, SV21 informed his squad about their current mission.

"Damn, this is gonna be one hell of an explosion" Josh says

"That's right, which is why we're going in fully armed. So get set for a combat drop. Mind being our pilot Gypsee?" SV21 says

"No problem. I'll get a Pelican started up now"

Serpent Squad went to the Armory while Gypsee started up her Pelican and got its engines ready. Soon Gypsee saw the squad heading for the Pelican, and armed to the teeth. Josh was sporting a grenade laucher and rocket launcher, Jenny had two SMGs and an Assault Rifle, Polonsky with a DMR and Sniper Rifle, Jack with a Battle Rifle and Dual SMGs as well, and SV21 with a Shotgun, a magnum, and his machete.

Gypsee flipped a few switches to finish prepping as she heard everynoe load up. SV21 entered the cockpit and sat in the seat behind Gypsee.

"Alright, we're set to go. Let's fly" SV21 says

"10-4" Gypsee responds

Gypsee directed the Pelican into the sky and looked at the HUD location marker on her helmet. It would be a good few hours. SV21 and Gypsee turned off their comm. link and started talking to each other. About what their next move would be, the challanges that they would face, and their possible future together.

They almost didn't notice that they reaached their destination. A mile away, they re-activated their comms. SV21 went into the back to have a talk with his soldiers.

"Alright guys, and Jenny, we're gonna be hittin' the ground soon" SV21 says, "Gypsee will keep the Pelican at a safe distance but close enough so that we can escape or make a quick get away. When we reach our objective, I'll deploy the Havoc Nuke. Get ready for this everyone. This one'll go down in the books"

"I certainly hope so. Blowing up another shield world. Gotta be worth a place in history" Jack jokes

"Good luck with that. Let's get ready"

Gypsee lowers the Pelican towards a Flood infested structure. Serpent Team jumped down and started firing at some of the Flood that took notice while Gypsee flew the Pelican back into the air.

On the ground, Serpent Squad had started desimating the Flood while rushing down to their objective. SV21 was at the lead with Josh launching grenades ahead of the group to help clear the way. After spending a few clips of ammo, the squad found themselves in front of a large Flood reactor.

"Damn, if this is our objective then we're getting to the end of our mission" Jack says

"Right, cover me. I'm arming the Nuke" SV21 says

As SV21 places the Nuke down, a tentacle shot out of the ground and threw itself against SV21, knocking the Nuke and spartan to the side. A few more tentacles shot up, and the rest of Serpent Squad shot them down.

"SV21, you all right?" Jenny asks

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got thrown a good few feet"

SV21 looks at the Nuke, which was sparking in some places.

"Oh sh*t"

"That's not good" Josh says, "Looks like the firing mechanism's been fried"

"Well, that leaves only one option then..."

* * *

Gypsee was keeping tabs on the squad as best she could. Since they were going underground her comms. were acting up a bit.

"One...then..."

"Serpent Squad, can you here me? I'm getting a 10-1. Do you copy, over?"

"...one...ss...sta...ehind"

"Serpent Squad, respond! Dammit!"

Gypsee checks the systems for the fifth time and grips the yoke of the Pelican tightly. With what she could gather, she could assume that one member of Serpent Squad would not be making the ride back.

* * *

A.N. CLIFFHANGER! OH NOOO! Hahaha. Again, sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be the grand finale! And I'll ask now: Do you want a sequel? I might be able to put something together, but only if you people want it. On a side note, HALO 5! WOOHOO! ._. Ok, enough ranting.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. And here we are for the finale. But first, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Jaeger Gipsy Danger ( :-) )

304th'sMan (Glad you loved it)

Views:

787+

And so our adventure here comes to a close. But remember, if you want a sequel, I need to be asked. Let's begin.

* * *

"One of us has to stay behind" SV21 says, "I don't like saying that, but I don't see another option"

"We could always set a timed explosion" Josh says, "Could it detonate the Nuke with it?"

"Doubt it, they're wired a certain way and an explosion could make it worse"

"Funy how Josh's the explosive expert, but doesnt know much about a Havoc" Jack says, trying to lighten the mood

"I've got an idea" SV21 say, pulling out his magnum. He fires a single shot and picks up the empty shell. He then un-loaded his clip and took 3 bullets before loading the clip back in. He then held his hands away from his squadmates and positioned them so that they wouldn't know which one had been shot.

"The person with the empty casing stays behind" SV21 says

They went down with Jenny first, bullet. Josh, bullet. That left Jack and SV21. Both looked at each other's visor as Jack grabbed one shell but didn't take it, and instead took the other one, the empty one.

"You forget. The shell woulld still be warm after firing" Jack says

"I hoped you would have forgotten" SV21 says

Jack shakes his head, "You never could fool me, could you"

Both grab each others hands and give each other a firm handshake.

"It's been an honor" SV21 says

"Same here. Be sure to write my name down in history"

"Heh, will do"

"Now get out of here. We're lucky no Flood have interupted our little going away party"

"Alright...let's move!"

The remaining members of Serpent Squad headed towards the exit.

"Hey James!" Jack yells out

SV21 looks at his best friend. Jack pulls off his dog tags and throws them to his friend, who catches them with ease. The two nod to each other once more before SV21 leaves with the others.

"Alright, let's do this" Jack says, approaching the Nuke

Jack proceeds through the steps and waits for an all clear from SV21.

* * *

Outside, the remaining members of Serpent Squad hailed Gypsee and had her bring the Pelican down. A few Flood Combat Forms had to be shot down, but other than that they were clear. Once onboard SV21 went into the cockpit and sat down.

"Let's get out of here, now"

Gypsee complies as she raises the Pelican further into the air.

"I was contacted by the Captain while you went under. We're to go immediately to the Nevont. We're the last to be evaced" Gypsee says

SV21 doesn't respond and just stares out the cockpit window at the entrance. A fwarm of flood were starting to enter, and it was a horrendous sight. The flight to the Nevont was quiet and solemn.

"Jack, we're clear...do it" SV21 says

"...ot...t...ood lukkkk...*screech*"

Jacks comm. went static as a loud boom was heard.

"Hold on, we got a bit of turbulence" Gypsee says

SV21 looks out the window to see a bright light emminating from the center of the Shield World. It then expanded and consumed the whole world. The Pelican started to dock inside the Nevont, with the large windows giving a perfect view of the explosion. SV21 left the Pelican and approached the window and just stood there watching it.

Their mission was complete. The reactor was destroyed, which caused a critical melt down. That was suppose to be the end of it. SV21 wached as a plasmic hue overtook the whole structure.

As Gypsee powered down the Pelican, she watched SV21 just stand there, with his squad slowly approaching him without their helmets on. Once everything was set, she got out of the cockpit and headed towards SV21. She gave a nod to the rest of his squad who left, but not before Jenny could throw a wink at Gypsee.

She removed her own helmet and walked up to SV21 until she was standing next to him.

"It wasn't your fault" Gypsee says

"It is. If I was paying attention I would have noticed the Tentacle. None of this would have happened, and Jack would still be alive"

"That's a 'what if' scenario. And do you think Jack would want you mourning?"

" *Sigh* I guess not. No, Jack would probably kick me in the side...you're right. Besides, I need to mark him down in history"

SV21 takes Gypsee's hand with his own, and Gypsee rests her head on his shoulder pad. Things were finally calming down, and perhaps they could get some breathing room.

"You know, it's actually a beautiful sight" SV21 says

Gypsee looks up at him to find that he wasn't looking out the window, but at her.

"Yes, yes it is. And I am perfectly content where we are"

"Maybe we should move out of the way so that the workers can do their thing"

"Where to?"

"How about my quarters...we can both get some much needed rest"

The two leave the Hanger hand in hand, content with each other, and unaware of the coming storm.

* * *

"What happened after that?" Jimmy asks

"After that is was easy. The Nevont was to return to Earth for re-commissioning, and the crew was to be given some time for R&amp;R...the hard part, was that SV21 had to deliver the bad news to Jack's family. SV21 also named a Cruiser after him and noted him in History, just like he said he would"

Gypsee set down her Data Pad and leaned against a crate.

"After that experiance he shut himself out for a while. It took the rest of his team and myself to get him to open up to anyone again. And that took a straight month"

"I'm guessing that he's better?"

"Better? No. Improving is more like it"

At that moment SV21 entered the hanger and approached Gypsee, with his on helmet of course.

"I need to speak with you for a quick second. It shouldn't take long" SV21 says

The two leave Jimmy to keep working and enter one of the Pelicans.

"So, you wanted to chat?" Gypsee asks

"Yeah...I heard some of your conversation, and I wanted to say thank you"

"You don't need to thank me. I'm glad to help. Besides, the bonuses are very...pleasureable"

"Heh, you always know how to make me smile, Holly"

Gypsee reaches at SV21's helmet clasps and removes it, staring into those black eyes that she's come to love.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" James asks

"No, why don't you start"

The two lock lips with each other and let their raw pasion start to take over. James ran his hand along her waist as Gypsee wrapped her legs around James. He pushed Gypsee against the Pelican wall as their lips let go of each other.

"Not now, but maybe after my shift ends" Gypsee says

"You are a devil woman"

"You know it"

The two untangle themselves and James put his helmet back on. They leave the Pelican and leave the room their seperate ways. Things were starting to look up, but there will always be the calm before the storm.

* * *

A.N And that's it. Remember, if you want a sequel, tell me. I'll gladly write one if requested.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I will see you next time


End file.
